


Sol hungry

by Mac4japan



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Botany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac4japan/pseuds/Mac4japan
Summary: Why did Mark Watney only grow potatoes?. ..here's a potential spin off idea of what if he had more supplies.~ just a dabble~





	1. Chapter 1

Sol 100~  
So...in 2020 NASA and spacex collaborated on the frist of three planned greenhouses to be built and maintained by rovers. They planned to grow ten crops that had been experimented on in simulations of Mars soil and another five crops that had grown on the ISS. 

However, while the plan had all the botanists out there super excited the mission was deemed a failure when the frist rover failed at getting the greenhouse set up. The project fell apart, and the remaining two missions were scrapped. That was most likely why I was granted a chair. NASA wanted my ferns grown in Mars soil. 

Now, while the greenhouse failed to inflate properly there were no signs of the rover's destruction. It should have landed within 50km of the Pathfinder. If I can find the greenhouse all those crop seeds and parts for the project could be savaged. Not that I don't love potatoes or anything it's just that variety is the spice of live. And I very much like life. ~Watney out


	2. Sol nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does NASA save the day...redundancy!

So how does a NASA trained astronaut survive being stranded on Mars...redundancy! 

The way I see it, I've already blown myself up...just a bit and that was only due to a small *miscalculation*, the odds are against me. While it is true that Operation Tater Triumph is unlikely to fail due to disease in a sealed environment any number of things could happen to kill my precious food source. My answer to this is....seal a seed crop in the remaining "poop bags" and returned the original amount of earth soil to its sealed container. 

The poo containers will vacuum out the air leaving my seed crop just like the original NASA provided Thanksgiving dinner potatoes!


End file.
